Say no Evil, See no Evil
by Meilou
Summary: In that moment they realized what it was that drew them together. Their love had originated from a deep desire to help another like themselves. While both capable champions, they saw in one another that which always seemed out of reach.


Lee sin heard the intruder before he sensed anything.

"Hold it right there. Who's there. Speak now or be killed"

A small chord answered his question. It was the lovely Sona who had interrupted his jungling. It had been a long match and Lee was getting tired. Shaco had stolen his blue then disappeared into a puff of red gas.

Sona hit a chord and Lee felt the presence of something. Shaco threw a knife into Sona and began to wreak havoc onto her poor fragil frame. Lee sin threw an energy orb at Shaco and jumped to the trickster. Immediately Shaco tried to throw a box down to cause havoc but Lee was not having any funny business. He combined his energies and focused until he caught sight of Shaco. Sona, heavily wounded from this, played her grand finale. A huge chord that forced Shaco to stand and dance in wonder from the beauty.

Lee shook his head and focused instead of being distracted by the lovely music Sona had just played. He used his ult and Shaco was no more.

"_SHUT DOWN!" _The overhead voice boomed.

Since both of them were wounded they decided to return to the base and group up with this rest of the team

"Nice job, blind man. Maybe next time I can gank you ;)" A flirty voice from behind Lee said.

Lee sensed lust, lies and...fox fur...Ahri.

Sona flitted her fingers on the etwahl and motioned to the midlane. She was asking to group mid. Ahri nodded in agreement. As the 3 moved toward midlane, Tristana came up from the bottom river bush.

"Hey guys! Think we can burst these guys quickly? I have a date tonight!"

Sona tinkered with giggles as she sped up her teammates.

Singed done a great job staying in the toplane for 50 minutes. You could tell because the enemy inhibitor was exposed, granting Sona's team vision of toplane.

Singed ran into his team after they took out the inner turret.

"Oi. Let me farm that. I can finally get another Warmog and annoy Mundo even more!"

Lee Sin glanced behind them, wondering where the enemy team was.

"QUICKLY, HEAD TO THE BARON PIT!" He exclaimed

How could he have missed a vital part!? He jumped to a ward and caught the enemy team almost taking Baron

With quick thinking, Ahri jumped into the fray, charming Caitlyn and bursting her until her life was spent. Giggling she turned to see Kassadin. Her eyes got big with fear as she fought to get away. Singed grabbed Kassadin and flung him to the side, leaving a trail of deadly poison in his wake. Mundo was trying to get his team baron and tank it all at once, but Lee sin jumped to him and smited the Baron. He did it! Now to turn back and- Uh-oh. Here come Vi!

Sona ulted the incoming Vi, and let Tristana blow Vi into smithereens. Mundo, now in a panic ran towards Sona in hopes to get a kill. A cleaver clipped Sona's arm as she mutely cried out. Lee sin heard it...HE HEARD IT?! Lee quickly jumped to shield Sona and protect her from the incoming damage. Tristana gave a helping hand as she shot Mundo down. Finally he fell and dissipated into a blue shining particles. Ahri cried out for help.

Ahri had been hooked by Thresh and had an incoming Kassadin coming to finish the deed

"You should have stayed with your team, little fox. Now your soul is M-"

Thresh was cut off by Singed laughing and throwing him...into 3 angry teammates. Thresh screamed in pain as he was torn apart by Tristana's bullets and Sona's powerful etwhal notes.

Kassadin, sensing he was in grave danger Rift Walked in terror back to his base. Lee sin cried out to his teammates

"Forget him! It is not worth it to chase him through paths we do not have vision on!. TO THEIR BASE!"

Sona sped her team up as the took their inhibitors and turrets. Finally a overhead voice boomed

_"VICTORY!"_

Cheers from all around errupted as the arena was cleared up. Sona was so tired. So very very tired. She felt the pull from the Summoners. It was time to turn in.

Lee Sin stepped off the summoning platform to greet his summoner. The cloaked figure clapped Lee sin's shoulder as monk stepped down.

"Good job my friend. I am honored to work with you once more."

His summoner was named Jia-han. He was a studious summoner with glasses and a slight case of bed head. Across the summoning hall, Sona was communication with her summoner Mei-Lan. Mei-lan was a short girl with black hair. She was the youngest female summoner in her rank. She rarely talked with anyone and only played the support champions. Sona tinkled notes out and silently laughed with her summoner at something. Lee sin was amazed at how a mute girl could communicate, although very difficult. He almost forgot he was blind, as he tripped on the Yordle, Tristana.

"Hey buddy, watch it!"

Lee sin blushed as he apologized quietly, but kept on moving towards the exit.

He was stopped by his summoner, wondering what kept Jia-Han's attention listened quietly.

"She's so pretty..."

Wondering what was pretty he turned to hear the noises still in the summoning hall. Mei-Lan and Sona were still conversing silently. Lee sin felt a surge of jealousy. He wished he could see Sona very much. Then he noticed Jia-Han say "...such pretty black hair..." Lee sin guessed that he was talking about Mei-Lan and felt much better. He motioned to Sona and pointed at his summoner discreetly. Sona tinkled a reply. Almost a questioning tone. Then Lee sin pointed towards her summoner Mei-Lan and tinkled back a indulgent note. Lee sin called out "Sona! Greetings my friend! This is my summoner Jia-Han!"

Sona played a friendly chord and communicated with her summoner silently. "...Hello. My name is Mei-Lan. I am Sona's summoner for this evening. It is nice to meet you...Jia..Han.."

Jia-Han looked at Lee desperately as he didn't know how to reply. Lee patted his back and pushed him forward.

"H-hello! My name is Jia-Han...uhm...er...It is nice to meet you too!" Jia-Han replied.

Lee sin almost hit himself in the face. The boy could play a life-or-death game but he could not speak to a simple girl.

The group of friends exited and bid eachother farewell. The summoners went down to their dormitories on the left side of the hall. Lee sin walked with Sona as she glided towards her room. Lee could not really express his affection well. Sona was about to enter her room when Lee said "Wait!"

Sona paused

"Uhn...I know I am a monk. But I cannot help but notice you...I hope I didn't make you feel awkward...Good night."

Lee briskly walked back to his room and decided...He was crazy

He also decided...it was time to meditate. for a REALLY long time.


End file.
